


Hide and Seek

by Ketakoshka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Seek, a game or something more? If it is something more, than what is it? Harry finds that when he plays the game, it could be more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

_**Ding-Dong, here you are** _

_**Ding-Dong, you were here all along** _

_**You're it** _

_**Ding-Dong, I've found you now** _

_**You're it** _

_**Ding-Dong, it looks like I won** _

_**You're it** _

_**Ding-Dong, receive your penalties** _

_**Hide and Seek by SeeU** _

Harry slides under the bed, pulling the stuff underneath in front of him. His breath is fast and shallow but he forces it under control. He doesn't want to be found. Footsteps down the hall and the opening and closing of doors has his eyes widening. He stares down at his hands, clenched into fists, teeth clenched when the door to his room opens. It closes again, but he's not alone in the room.

He can practically hear them sneering as they crouch just a few feet away from him. The stuff is flung away from his tiny form, and hands seize his wrists, pulling him out. He pulls out and attempts to run but finds that there is no escape as they easily catch him again. "You lose, Harry," they whisper with mouths close to his ears. "We win."

"That's because you cheated."

"How so?" the one on his right whisper as the other begins to kiss down his neck.

"You watched."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not," the one on the left says, stopping his kisses to gather the sixteen year old in his arms. Harry smiles up at his boyfriends, Fred and George Weasley, blowing his shoulder length hair out of the way in order to do so. He gives Fred a kiss and scrambles out of his embrace.

"Catch me if you can!"

He speeds down the staircase of the Burrow, laughter echoing in the halls. He grabs his broom on the way out and mounts it, flying off into the reeds and into the woods. Down by the creek, rocks stack up high into the air, creating a cave of sorts that seems too small for the wizard. But, Harry's a very determined boy and he sneaks inside. He shrinks his broom and takes it inside, setting down to wait for the boys to find him.

He leans against the wall, hands in his hoodie and a smirk on his face. They may have found him earlier, but he plans to give them a run for their money now. He closes his avada kadavra green pools as he attempts to get comfortable. They snap open again when he hears footsteps outside of his cave.

"Harry," George scorns, "why do you pick places where you will be trapped? Come out, little snake. Come out."

"Why?"

"Because we found you."

"But you didn't catch me."

"Are you sure?" Fred asks.

A rope wraps around Harry's leg, no doubt attached to one of the twins. "Damn it!" He climbs back out only to be swept up into George's arms this time.

"Will you be a good little snake this time, Harry?"

"Yes," he murmurs, leaning into his brown eyed lover. "I'll be good."

"Good." They grin at him in a true prankster fashion and shift him up onto their shoulders. "Are you ready to run again?"

"Why?"

"Because, we want to play hide and seek again."


End file.
